surat
by cresaga
Summary: Draco, Harry dan setumpuk surat salah alamat. AU. [drarry] #nulisrandom2017


Harry Potter adalah sepenuhnya milik J. K. Rowling saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning : posibbly ooc, typo.

Birthday fic to our beloved ferret [5 juni]

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco menghela napas kesal. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari bebasnya, dimana pemuda berambut platina itu dapat dengan bebas tidur berjam-jam lamanya tanpa ada yang melarang, dimana ia dapat berlama-lama di kamar mandi tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sebentar lagi terlambat ke kantor, juga dimana ia tidak disibukkan dengan tumpukan dokumen serta klien-klien menyebalkan yang datang silih berganti. Ia bisa saja tampak bagai penerus perusahaan yang sempurna, tapi kau tak akan pernah tahu seberapa banyak ia mengumpat pada hampir segala hal, baik itu klien hingga ayahnya.

Sekarang adalah hari liburnya setelah sekian lama, membuatnya terbebas dari segala jeratan berlabelkan pekerjaan serta keharusan. Dan ia tidak mau hari libur sempurna miliknya dikacaukan oleh beberapa surat.

Bisa kau bayangkan? _Surat?!_

Katakanlah ia kekanakan, atau apapun sesukamu, tapi Draco Malfoy sudah benar-benar muak.

Ia memilih tinggal di apartemen ini alih-alih tempat 'wah' pilihan orang tuanya untuk menunjukkan pada sepasang Malfoy senior tersebut bahwa ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika ia harus terus-terus berurusan dengan surat itu, lebih baik ia kembali ke manor.

Masalahnya, hal ini terjadi setiap hari. Awalnya hanya satu surat, namun lama-kelamaan hal itu berubah seolah _seluruh_ surat pemuda itu sengaja diungsikan ke kotak suratnya.

Draco bahkan sampai hafal rentetan kata yang tertulis pada bagian depan setumpukan surat yang bukan miliknya itu.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Withney wills 13_

Kalau biasanya Draco akan memindahkan setumpuk surat itu ke kotak surat orang yang bersangkutan dengan beberapa gerutuan, kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Kali ini ia berniat memberikan langsung surat itu pada orang itu.

 _Lagian siapa Potter ini?_

Dipengangnya surat itu dengan sebelah tangan, dengan tangan satunya menepis noda tak terlihat pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kemudian naik ke atas setelah memastikan ia tampak menajubkan seperti biasa. Tipikal Malfoy.

Draco berniat meluruskan segala hal tentang surat persuratan ini dengan siapapun-Potter-ini. Langkahnya menapak dengan yakin, berjalan lurus menuju ke lorong kanan ketika sampai di persimpangan tepat setelah tangga.

Pemuda Malfoy itu lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala gusar, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya berayun tak tentu arah, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mengubah fakta tentang betapa menawannya dia. _Oh, ayolah, dia seorang Malfoy. Dan Malfoy selalu menawan._

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di depan pintu cokelat bertuliskan angka dua belas tepat di bawah lubang pengintip pintu. Sungguh, siapapun-Potter-ini tinggal bersembahan dengannya. Like, _berseblahan!_ Dan orang ini terus-terusan menuliskan 13 alih-alih 12?!

Diketuknya daun pintu itu dengan sedikit tidak sabar, tidak peduli jika ia menggangu tidur orang itu. _Hell, selama ini dia juga diganggu oleh surat salah alamat ini!_

Dan pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar pintu dihadapannya berayun terbuka. Ia sadar saat iris abu-abunya melihat kaki tak jauh dari kakinya, di tempat dimana pintu seharusnya berada. Di hadapnnya seorang pemuda berpostur kurus dan berpenampilan berantakan memandangnya, kurang minat dan jelas sekali mengantuk.

Sang naga seketika melupakan maksud kehadirannya ketika bertatapan dengan sepasang _emerald_ yang menatapnya dari balik lensa kacamata botol.

"umm.." Draco berdehem, mencoba bersikap biasa walau entah sejak kenapa tangannya berkeringat. "Apa kau Harry Potter?"

Pemuda di depannya terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk sambil menguap. "Iya, itu aku. Ada apa?" katanya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Draco bergejolak, menyuruhnya untuk makin memberantakan rambut sang pemuda.

 _Tidak, ia kesini bukan untuk itu._ "Begini.." Kemudian Draco menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tepatnya apa yang mengganggunya kurang lebih selama sebulan ini. Beberapa kali ia mendengus kesal, tapi entah kenapa kekesalannya tidak terlalu nampak. Memudar seolah ada sesuatu pada Harry Potter yang membuatnya melupakan kekesalannya yang telah bertumpuk selama hampir empat minggu.

Raut muka pemuda di hadapannya berubah dari mengantuk menjadi rasa bersalah. Ia berdecak ragu sebelum melihat Draco tepat pada mata abu-abu sang pemuda. "Well, sepertinya itu memang salahku. Aku baru pindah kesini dan masih banyak hal yang harus kuurus dan atasi sampai tak memerhatikan hal seperti ini. Sorry." Katanya melihat gugup kearah lain selain pemuda pirang di depannya, sikapnya yang malu-malu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Draco mengela napas, "Aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi sungguh, surat-suratmu mengganggu, kau tahu? Lain kali beritahu editormu untuk setidaknya mengirim ke alamat yang benar."

Harry menaikkan alis, "Siapa namamu tadi? Oke, Draco. Pertama, dari mana kau tahu itu surat dari penerbitku?" bahunya kini bersandar nyaman pada daun pintu, menatap pemuda di depannya antara campuran menantang, terkesan dan tertarik.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku sesekali harus berurusan dengan mereka."

"Bisa diterima." Harry mengangguk, menatap sepatunya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, terjebak pada pikiran masing-masing. Sampai kemudian Harry membuka percakapan dan tanpa sadar keduanya telah sibuk bercakap hingga hampir satu jam.

"Jadi.. Mr. Draco Malfoy, apa yang harus kuberikan agar kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Kalimat itu harusnya menjadi kalimat pembujuk sederhana, tapi berkat Potter dan pandangan _so-innocent-yet-not-innocent_ miliknnya membuat Draco tergelak. Siapa yang sangka ternyata pemuda berambut berantakan itu adalah orang cukup menarik? Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah berdiri di depan apartemen pemuda itu dengan surat ditangannya hampir sejam. Tapi toh, hal itu bukanlah hal yang perlu ia kawatirkan sekarang.

"Entahlah, Mr. Potter. Hal ini sudah sangat diluar batas tolerirku. Mungkin kau bisa memberi saran?" Dan demi Merlin! Sejak kapan mereka saling menggoda begini? Ia tak habis pikir.

"Entahlah sir, mungkin dengan membelikanmu beberapa gelas kopi? Kafe Hogwarts di sudut jalan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Harry mengangkat bahu, bersikap tidak peduli namun siapapun dalam jarak pandang dapat melihat senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Malfoy ikut mengangkat bahu, sambil mengangkat alis kali ini. "Penawaran yang menarik." Ia memberikan setumpuk surat ke tangan Harry. Sambil berjalan ke apartemennya, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, dipandanginya Harry yang juga masih mengamatinya. "Tapi, Potter. Kau tahu, jika kau takut atau gemetaran mending kau tidak usah datang."

Ungkapan iseng pemuda Malfoy itu mengangkat senyum Harry. "Dimimpimu, Malfoy!" Ujarnya nyaring sebelum menutup pintu. Senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Siapa yang sangka pindahnya ia disini malah mendatangkan hal baik?

Dan untuk Draco, well, sepertinya pemuda itu mendapatkan liburan puluhan kali lipat lebih menyenangkan dari biasanya.


End file.
